


when orange fades into gray

by urmom08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is trash, im so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom08/pseuds/urmom08
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has no idea how to react to the death of Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone
Kudos: 39





	when orange fades into gray

**Author's Note:**

> hiii there’s a scene in here inspired by @_kuroos.girlfriend_ on tiktok, also this whole fic was inspired by that headcanon.

Tobio didn’t react when he first got the call. Maybe because he was feeling too much that he just couldn’t put it into on category. 

When Suga called him that night, he sounded breathy and on the verge of breaking down. Tobio waited for him to calm down and speak intelligible words. 

“H-h-Hinata’s dead Kageyama. I’m so sorry”, Suga sounded breathy and stuttery but he definitely heard what he had said.

His first reaction was to ask him if this was some sick joke, or yell at him that he was lying. There’s no way Hinata was dead that was just plain crazy. He hadn’t responded to Suga and at one point, Suga has hung up.

He went to go sit on his couch and looked at nothing, a normal reaction would be to cry he though later on. But tobio just sat there. It could have been minutes or hours, he couldn’t really tell how long he was sitting for. But he heard his front door open signaling that his mom was home.

When she approached him it was like his head was under water. He couldn’t really tell what she was saying, and he doesn’t really remember how he responded. All Tobio does remember is that at one moment he was on the couch and the next he was in his bed.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he dreamt of orange hair and song like laughter. 

When he woke up he checked his beeping phone to see messages from the Karasuno group chat there was stuff about Hinata’s funeral and when it was, he didn’t answer, or at least he doesn’t think he did.

The days went by in a blur he didn’t really want to attend the funeral, but he figured that would be rude. When the funeral had come around Tobio thought it was a shit show.

Hinata’s mother had pulled him into a warm hug and thanked him, thanked him for being Shouyou’s “special friend”, for setting for him, for making a hopeless dream come true. Then she whispered in his ear right before she let go, “Thank you for giving him a good life, he really loved you Kageyama-kun”

Tobio felt dizzy, why, why would she tell him that? He knows Hinata loved him, that just makes this so much worse. He has to live the rest of his life without seeing that smile. 

Natsu was crying her eyes out, she hugged him and asked if he would ever set to her. He agreed without hesitation.

He sat next to the Karasuno first now second years, Yamaguchi was crying onto Yachi’s shoulder and she had her own tears running down her face. Tsukishima wore a blank face, he looked calm and collected. What a bastard Tobio thought.

He swallowed down his queasy feeling and watched the funeral go on. Later on he would give a bull shit speech and barely remember half of it. He would go back to his seat and watch everything go down.

As he was leaving Kenma approached him. He looked like he has been crying for a long time, and he said, “I’m sorry for your lose Kageyama-kun” and then stalked off.

When he got back into his mom’s car, who decided to let him go in alone, he punched the dash board and his mom didn’t question it.

Going back to school he has the same head under water feeling. His days were the same wake up got to school, attend classes, volleyball practice, repeat. 

His mind was numb and most nights he spend awake thinking about the one and only Hinata, and how Hinata his Hinata was dead.

It was a regular practice match. Everything was going well, it was against Nekoma and Bokuto and Kuroo decided to come along as well. Well it made since since Karasuno’s graduated third years were there too.

It was the middle of the second set the game was getting serious. The new first year middle blocker was crazy good, but was running out of stamina.

The tensions were rising and it was actually pretty fun, the ball went to Tobio and as he set it up for a quick he yelled, “Hinata”

Everyone watched as the ball dropped. Tobio could feel everyone’s eyes on him. And he finally realizes that Hinata was gone, he’s not coming back. Tobio well never set to him again. Tobio will never see him again.

Tobio fell to his knees. He tried to choke back his sob, hot tears ran down his face. He curled himself into a ball and sobbed. Tobio didn’t even think about all the people who were watching him. His sobs echoed through the gym. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, He doesn’t know why he said it but it felt right.

Nishinoya approached him and helped him up and took him into the hall way.

“It’s okay”

“He’s gone Nishinoya-san, I- I couldn’t tell him how much he meant to me. Hinata was my world. H-he was the first person who showed me what it was like to truly play volleyball and he left me behind. I hate him!!”

“You can hate him, you can curse him out, you can punch wholes in your wall and cry yourself to sleep. But that’s not gonna bring him back. Kageyama let yourself grieve take a break”, Nishinoya response.

When he went home and cried that whole night he felt the weight on his heart lossen up just a little bit.


End file.
